


showki / Fu*king fabulous

by enhakk



Category: Monsta X
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enhakk/pseuds/enhakk





	showki / Fu*king fabulous

刘基贤推开门之前先把书包放到门外，反正是个干瘪又破旧的双肩包，他只是不想再被人问一次年龄然后赶回家去。  
门后有颇为诡吊的腥膻气，被木香碾盖，氤氲在雨夜中晃动的橘光下颇有些神圣的宗教感。这是刘基贤的天赋，甚至不用幻想与梦境就能将晦暗的现实用糖浆粉刷，然后只一眼——  
他瞧见孙贤祐坐在床上，这时他还不知道他的名字，或许也没有知道的价值。这是他的客人，面庞硬朗，背心下肌肉线条如攀爬山脉的路径，倚靠在被指甲划出无数缝隙的墙边，神色恍惚又炽热。  
他朝刘基贤点头示意，打量着刘基贤扣到最上端的衬衫和及膝中裤，仿佛大量这清瘦男孩能有几两肉够他把玩似的。夏夜里只有风扇在吱呀旋转，刘基贤刚走向床侧一步就被男人拉来抱住，汗味不算清淡却不讨人厌，男人古铜色双臂因汗津津而锤炼出泛金的光彩。  
这种好事的确不常有，叫他来的帅气青年怎么会少，但多半初见都黏黏腻腻，言语间的轻薄比做爱更甚。刘基贤躺在褶皱的床上都来不及皱眉，他也在打量孙贤祐的脸，迎着一阵湿热的旋风让他头晕目眩。不过等待孙贤祐慢条斯理的解开刘基贤的衬衫扣子这段时间，刘基贤不耐的捉住他的手，这才说了句扯开罢了。开口居然是自己听了都羞红的沙哑，的确糟透了，他对强烈性事前的缱绻毫无抵抗力。孙贤祐俯在他耳边闷笑，声音像泉流一样至上而下将刘基贤淋个透。  
“明天不是还要上学吗。”  
刘基贤浑身一僵，刚要反驳就被解开了裤链，比他宽厚的多的滚烫掌心像是铁了心要融化他似的，他想，他的确过分敏感了。从第一次自慰开始他就知道，他总是在幻想被征服欲压制，在那空间里他会如同一颗饱满的果实被捏弄出糖水，被采拮，这都是他作为完美主义者幻想的快乐。但付诸实践艰难，他既不奉承又不接受诱惑，虽然收起文具功课就寻找可供辗转的床第，但多半都是败兴而归。  
而孙贤祐，他的新客人——正在用两根手指拽下他的内裤，略显丰满的嘴唇如雕琢般从刘基贤的嘴角开始，带着软绵的声响。刘基贤的媚态是被敲开的，他有一双漂亮眼睛，眼尾像降落的翅羽，此刻因为一直沁着泪而刺激的泛红，被亲吻哄的更是塞满风情。  
柔软的嘴唇此刻在他胸前，咬过自己舌尖的齿牙轻衔着乳尖，连啃弄都要时轻时重，舌尖又绕着泛起绯色的乳晕像给予忍耐的奖励似的。这算什么，另一边被指尖摩挲后就打了个激灵，孙贤祐又在笑，喘动里刘基贤浑身发烫只得蹭着身下棉布的褶皱。这还没有开始，他腹诽时孙贤祐停下动作，颇为松垮的黑色背心被男人皱着眉头脱下，随着动作看到内裤弹力带下裹着黝黑的耻毛，才瞟了一眼就让人难堪极了。孙贤祐一手脱着裤子，另一只手开始捏弄刘基贤的臀肉。没想到触感比想象的丰满的多，男孩的臀部因为他顺着手臂流淌的汗液变得更加柔软似的，仿佛可以被捏碎似的。他这才发现刘基贤是个皮肤白皙的男孩，甚至在他回想起来还是颇为苍白的，而此刻，从他的视角能看到刘基贤塌下的腰肢，就算没有触碰浑身也在不住颤抖，不知道脑子里在构思什么画面。的确可爱，他看着刘基贤全身上下像被烫了个遍似的泛红，都是因为他。  
情动太可怕，仿佛失禁似的。刘基贤跪在床板上，臀瓣间塞着孙贤祐的两根手指，耸动间能感受到双膝在晃动，像快要晕厥的前一秒。真是太热了，这个房间，热到容不得一刻缓慢似的。孙贤祐从身后附上来，凑到他耳边正经的宣布着真是很软，可以进去了吧？  
刘基贤咬着下唇，刘海被他点头的频率晃到眼前。  
“不带套也可以吧？”  
疯子，刚还知道他高中生呢。  
默许就是进军的旗帜，性器如同滚烫的烙铁，甚至没有润滑就深埋到底，仿佛就为了听刘基贤哭腔似的，那声音真是漂亮死了。  
像勒紧琴弦快要破裂的战战兢兢，耳膜沐浴干脆的断弦之音。  
刘基贤是真的快要被撕裂，是滚烫的有如岩浆般注入身体似的，喉头涌上来的腥甜让他嘴角都噙着津液。是否过于合拍，这般强烈的举进方式甚至没个几秒就被全盘接受，撕裂的痛感立刻被瘙痒感吞噬，他开口都说不出完整的句子，好在孙贤祐看他喘气声开始变得模糊不清，省略问询径直抽插起来。  
孙贤祐可以完整的覆盖刘基贤的身体，这一丁点细节都让占有欲得到强烈的满足。孙贤祐颇为愉悦的想，要是有人能破门而入就好了，甚至他都能用这样的姿势把他藏在自己身下，像成为堡垒一样。  
不停击打到深处仿佛鼓槌接触到颇有弹性的鼓面，更甚连续的、有充足精力的侵犯，酥麻的如同电击一般让刘基贤想逃。感觉会死在床上，会死吧。孙贤祐还咬着他的耳垂，他的耳朵，然后喘着气说漂亮，哪里都漂亮。的确是会死吧，他眼前像被重物压制许久后猛然的释放一般，恍惚让他沉沉下堕，前端在他未曾触碰的状态下泄出一片粘稠的白。  
这下子，要只是个梦就好了。刘基贤被抱起来翻了个身，他感觉自己在无限缩小，坐在孙贤祐身上感受到硬物膨胀都要生生被刺激出泪水，他毫无重心，只得抓着孙贤祐的双臂，那精装的深色的手臂和他细弱的并排磨蹭看着扎眼极了，他鼻尖悬挂着不知道是泪水还是汗水，疲惫的享受着放慢的节奏，在他身体里。  
原来就算是濒临边缘的关系也不能逾越天黑天亮的界限，孙贤祐醒来时已经是独身，只有枕边一张紫罗兰色的信条，几个数字。  
偏偏新的一天更热，刘基贤在班级垫着脚尖写课程表，汗水像要从他系到脖颈的纽扣溢出来似的。做得太狠怎么可能不发虚，课间趴在桌上都浑身发烫，同学询问班长怎么了，还好吧。  
他苦笑，记恨又砸砸嘴。  
他馋，馋他会在梦里想着他趴在孙贤祐身上，脚趾攀登似的巴着孙贤祐的大腿肉。  
“我死在这里怎么办，怎么办啊哥哥。”  
哥哥的短信告诉他，天堂限时开放，地狱才是游乐场。


End file.
